Tongue Tied
by Wendbria
Summary: ONESHOT. Helia and Flora are just friends. But when one of them starts having feelings for the other will them be able to tell the other person? and will the other person feel the same?


**ONESHOT**

**I really enjoyed writing my other oneshot ****Just Kiss Her ****so I decided to write another one. Hope you like it.**

**Notice: Helia and Flora are just friends, they are not going out.**

The Winx girls had just finished their set for the night at the Frutti Music Bar. The Specialists all walked up to talk to them.

"That was awesome girls. You did an amazing job." Sky kissed Bloom on the cheek.

"Thanks Sky. We are getting better everyday."

"So what are you're plans now?" Nabu asked.

"We were thinking of catching a movie, you boys in?" Aisha asked.

All the boys nodded in agreement.

"Wait, where's Helia?" Flora looked around the place.

"Oh, he's outside sketching." Brandon pointed towards the beach.

"Okay. Well I'll get him and we can head out." Flora started running to the beach.

Helia was deep in concentration on his drawing. He was drawing another portrait of Flora. This one was of Flora sitting in a grassy field looking up at the sky.

"Helia!"

Helia could recognize the voice anywhere. He quickly slammed his sketchbook shut so Flora couldn't see the drawing. "Hey Flora. How are you?"

"I'm good. We just finished our set."

"Oh yeah. I could hear you guys from out here. You sounded amazing."

"Thanks. So the group was thinking of going on a group date to the movies, you want to go?"

"Sure, but I'm not on a date."

Flora let out a small laugh, which made Helia's heart quicken. "I know that silly. I'm not dating anyone either. You and I can go as friends."

Helia's heart sank at the statement. He wanted to be so much more then "just friends", but he never knew how to tell Flora how he felt. "Okay, that sounds good." Helia got up and shook the sand off his clothes. He grabbed his sketchbook and walked with Flora to meet up with the rest of the group.

After the movie the boys all dropped the girls off at Love&Pet and headed back to their apartment.

"So I thought that was a good date." Sky fell onto the couch.

"Yeah Stella and I had a great time." Brandon turned on the tv and went to sit with Sky.

"Hey Helia what is going on with you and Flora?" Nabu asked.

Helia was already back in his sketchbook working on Flora's portrait. "Huh?"

"I said what is going on with you and Flora? Are you two going out?"

"Oh no not at all. We are just friends."

"Didn't look like it to me. You two were more touchy then Musa and I." Riven pointed out.

"A pair of trees are more touchy then you two." Brandon joked. "But I do agree with Riven. You guys are so close. Just ask her out already."

"I couldn't."

"Why not man? We all know she likes you." Sky said.

"You think so?" Helia sometimes thought so but it was just a guess.

"Totally. Why else would she always ask you to hang?"

"Because we are best friends and she's nice." Helia defended.

"Whatever. All I know is if you don't ask her out soon she will be taken." Riven said.

"I want to ask her out and I have tried in the past. But every time I try I get tongue tied."

"Then figure out a way to ask her out in a different way." Timmy said.

"Maybe." Helia got up and headed to his room. He had a lot to think about.

The next day Helia and the other Specialists were waiting tables at a very crowded Frutti Music Bar.

"Man, the girls are really bringing in a lot of customers." Riven said as he tried to get thought the crowd.

"You're telling me. But at least we are going to make good tips." Nabu did his best to carry a tray of smoothies to a group of giggling girls.

A little bit later the boys received their break. So they found a table right near the stage where the girls were about to perform.

The girls walked on stage and waved to their boyfriends. Flora gave a special wave to Helia, once again making his heart quicken.

The Winx had yet another amazing set that had the crowd going wild. When they were finished they walked off stage. Helia watched as numerous guys approached Flora. This made Helia's heart sink. Riven elbowed him and pointed to the scene before them as a way of saying I told you so.

Helia knew Riven was right. He needed to do something and fast. He could just sit and watch the girl of his dreams be taken by some other guy or he could take action. Helia picked action. He flipped the page of Flora's portrait to a blank sheet and started to write.

That evening in the boys' apartment.

"Hey guys, I'm finally going to do it." Helia announced.

"You're finally going to get a male haircut." Riven joked.

"No. I am finally going to ask Flora out."

"That's great man. When and how?" Nabu asked.

"Tomorrow and with this. But I am going to need all of your help." Helia handed them each a piece of paper.

The next night the Bar was once again totally packed. The Winx were sitting at a table near the stage enjoying their smoothies. The boys had dismissed themselves so they could go back to waiting the tables. When they saw that the girls had their attention on each other the boys took action. They dropped their aprons off with Roxy and headed for the stage. They each took their places at the instruments. Riven and Nabu on the guitars, Timmy on the keyboard, Sky on bass, Brandon on drums, and Helia as the vocals.

No one noticed them until Helia tapped on the microphone.

"Excuse me…can I get everyone's attention please."

The room went completely silent. All eyes were on the stage, including the Winx.

"Thank you. I wrote this song with a very special girl in mind." Helia made a quick glance to Flora before the music started.

_(Stuck by Big Time Rush)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]_

_There were so many things_

_That I never ever got to say_

'_Cause I'm always tongue tied_

_With my words getting in the way_

_If you could read my mind_

_Then all your doubts would be left behind_

_And every little thing_

_Would be falling into place_

_I would scream to the world_

_They would see, you're my girl_

_But I just..._

_Keep I' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up, up_

_In the middle of a_

_Perfect day_

_I'm tripping over_

_Words to say_

'_Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_

_But I always end up I' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving up, up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]_

_It's the way that I feel_

_When you doin what you do to me_

_Keeps you running through my mind_

_24/7 days a week_

_And if you've got the time_

_Just stick around and you'll realize_

_That it's worth ever minute it takes_

_Just wait and see_

_.com/lyrics/b/big_time_ ]_

_I would scream to the world_

_They would see, you're my girl_

_But I just..._

_Keep I' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up, up_

_In the middle of a_

_Perfect day_

_I'm tripping over_

_Words to say_

'_Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_

_But I always end up I' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving up, up_

_I'm over the chances_

_Wasted_

_Tell me it's not to late, it's_

_Only the nervous times_

_That keep me bottled up inside_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Keep I' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up, up_

_In the middle of a_

_Perfect day_

_I'm tripping over_

_Words to say_

'_Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_

_But I always end up I' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving up, up_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh [x3]_

'_Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_

_But I always end up I' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving up, up_

When the song ended there was a moment of silence but then the room erupted with applause and cheers, the loudest coming from the Winx.

The boys walked off stage and were engulfed by girls. But Stella pushed them all out of the way for the girls to come through.

"Oh my god, guys why didn't you tell us you knew how to play? And where did you come up with that amazing song?" Musa asked.

"Helia wrote it." Riven pointed.

"You did?" Flora asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I thought you all were great." Bloom said. The group then all split into couples. Flora and Helia went to sit at the table.

"So did you like the song?" Helia asked.

"Yes, I loved it. I didn't know you sang."

"I only do it for special occasions."

"May I ask where you got the idea for the song?"

"It was just how I was feeling."

"So there's a girl you like?"

"Yes, and she is sitting right in front of me."

"You mean the song was about me?"

"Yes. I have wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time. Every time I tried I just couldn't put it into words. And I know we are just friends and if you want to stay just friends I totally understand. I just wanted to tell you what I felt." Helia let out a small sigh. He finally had the courage to admit his feelings. Now he just needed to see Flora's response.

Flora was quiet for what felt like an eternity. When she finally spoke she had a huge smile. "Oh Helia, I'm so happy you said that. I have had the same exact feelings about you too. I have had them for a long time. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way." Flora gave Helia a huge hug.

Helia couldn't help but smile. "So does that mean you will go out with me?"

Flora pulled apart from the hug. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

Helia then leaned in and did something he has been wanting to do for ages. He kissed Flora. And when they kissed his heart sang.

When they parted they heard cheering and whistles. They looked over to where the others where standing watching them. Flora blushed at the attention. Helia just smiled. Nothing could ruin his mood.

Helia then moved in a kissed Flora again, this time with more passion. He finally had the girl of his dreams.

**So what did you think? This was my first time doing a story from the guy's point of view. Please let me know. I love hearing what you think.**


End file.
